


Last Kiss of the Night

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma let out a huff of laughter. There was a slightly manic edge to it, although all of Karma's laughs seemed to have that, and an undertone of something both affectionate and angry. He said, "You know why I'm angry."</p><p>Nagisa pursed his lips. He could, at the very least, take a guess at what the issue was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss of the Night

Nagisa winced as his back slammed against the wall. A shadow fell over him and a forearm pressed up near his ear,

He wished he could say that he was surprised by this development. He wasn't though.

He'd known since Karma fell into step with him, his arms over his head and a serene smile on his lips, and declared (demanded, because the voice sounded so calm that Nagisa could sense the 'I dare you to say no' after the words) that Nagisa should come to his place since it was already so late, that the redhead wasn't happy.

"Karma," Nagisa murmured."What's wrong?"

Karma let out a huff of laughter. There was a slightly manic edge to it, although all of Karma's laughs seemed to have that, and an undertone of something both affectionate and angry. He said, "You know why I'm angry."

Nagisa pursed his lips. He could, at the very least, take a guess at what the issue was. Regardless, he answered, "I can't read minds, Karma."

He leaned closer. Karma pressed his forehead against Nagisa's, tilting just slightly so they were looking into each others eyes and leaving centimeters between their lips. Nagisa's nose filled with the scent of the spiced shampoo Karma used. he took a shallow breath, eyes flickering down to the gap between their mouths before returning to golden orbs.

"You kissed Kayano," Karma declared. A shadow flickered in his eyes. "Did you think I was going to be happy about that?"

"It's not like I wanted to," Nagisa answered. "I thought it was the best way to get her to forget her bloodlust. Saving her life is important, isn't it?"

"Yes, which is why I waited until we got back to say anything." Karma pressed against Nagisa slightly, the blue haired boys head tilting sightly with the pressure. Their lips were brought closer together with the gesture. When Karma spoke again, Nagisa could practically feel each movement of Karma's lips. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about watching my boyfriend kiss someone else. Much less a girl with a crush on him."

"You've never said anything when bitch-sensei kisses me."

"That's because your cute when you're teased." There was a soft, thoughtful look in his eyes as he added, "I'd never give you up to her anyway."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "You'd give me up for Kayano?"

Karma stared at him for a minute. Then he let out a chuckle. His body seemed to relax a bit. He dropped the arm that had been trapping Nagisa, grabbing his hands instead and lacing their fingers together. "No. Definitely not." He bumped their noses together. "Can I kiss you now? I would rather Kayano not have been the last person to kiss you tonight."

"You can but," a smile pulled at Nagisa's lips, "just know I wouldn't leave you for Bitch-sensei or Kayano."

"That's good too know."

There was fondness in both of their hearts as they brought their lips together in a kiss. 


End file.
